Nagem
by Fireheart3205
Summary: What if Sanji wasn't the only person to join the straw hat crew back at the floating resturant. Who is this girl and what secerts is she hiding from everyone? Rated T just incase


**Fireheart3205: Hello, Everyone. This is my first fanfic, so there may be some mistakes, and it won't have too much detail, But I hope you like it. Also, Before I start the story I wanted to introduce Nagem.**

**Nagem: Yo people.**

**Fireheart3205:I created her all on my own, so you lawyer can't do anything about it.**

**Nagem: yay! so take your fancy word and confusing contrcts somewhere else!**

**Fireheart3205:well thats really all I had to tell you, Nagem will you do the disclamer?**

**Nagem:HECK YES! Fireheart3205 dosn't own One Piece....AND NEVER WILL!**

**Fireheart3205:(pouts) your mean.**

**Nagem:(Snicker) I Know.**

**

* * *

**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

'Breath, Breath! Don't give up on me now, you Baka!' Thought the blond haired cook, Sanji, as he pounded on Luffy's chest. HE kept pumping hoping that he would start breathing, if only that old man had told him that Luffy couldn't swim, than maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

'Darn you! Breath!' He shouted in his mind. Pounding harder, until Luffy finaly coughed up the water he had inhailed. Sanji sighed in relief as he stopped pounding on Luffys chest. He leaned his head back a little before looking down to cheak on Luffy.

"Zzzzzzzzz..." Was the answer he got from Luffy.

"Huh. The Baka." Sanji muttered in a fond but tired way, as he sat back down on the fin. He was sore and tired all over. Getting hit multiple tims by a metal ball moving at high speeds was not fun. It could have cracked a few ribs for all he knew. Just as long as his hands were safe he didn't mind, but it still really hurt.

"Sanji." Someone said, snapping him out of his musing.

"Huh?" Sanji said looking over at the voice. His eyes came to rest on Gin, Don Kriegs commander. Why was he standing up? Shouldn't he be resting? Sanji doubted that he could be feeling fine, afer all that smoke he inhailed.

"What?" Sanji asked. Wanting to know what the commander hn to say.

"Heh, I wanted to barrow a boat to take my men and Don out of here." Gin answered, a little apologetic, in a weak voice, but his streangth was coming back.

"Hmmmm..." Sanji hummed thoughtfully. There had to be a boat he could use even if it were a small one, the thing was that he could't get up to find one. He was too damn tired from the resent battle to more anywhere, much less prepare a boat. All he needed were two cooks he knew e could scare enough into doing it. "Hmmmm....." Sanji hummed again as he searched through the crowd of cooks. There! Two spinless cooks he knew he could bully.

"you two." He said looking at two of the cooks. They seemed to have been discussing something, but Sanji really didn't care.

"What?" They asked looking up from what they were doing. They seemed a little annoyed, but again Sanji didn't care.

"Get Gin a boat." There expressions twisted into one of distain. Why should they get thre enemy a boat. These pirates came and tried to steal there boat, and Sanji wanted them to get these same pirates a boat! He was insane, crazy, nuts, if he thought they would get those pirates a boat.

"What!? Why shou-"

"JUST DO IT" Sanji yelled growing tired of there arguing, and gave them a hard glare. He was tired and soar damn it! All he wanted to do was rest but here these two idiots wanted to argue with him.

"H-Hai." They answerd snapping into a salute before taking off into the resturant. Maybe Sanji wasn't that crazy after all.

"Gezz, lazy cooks. Pfft." Sanji mutterd as he looked out at the bright blue sky, still thinking about earlier. Luffy had single handedly beat Don Krieg and all of his weapons. No matte what Don through at him he would always find a way to fight back. Pretty damn amazing.

"Sanji." Gin said snapping Sanji out of his train of thought. Sanj had to stop doing that, if he kept spacing out, then someone would surely attack him.

"Yes?" Sanji asked, looking at Gin, who had already gotten all his men on the little boat. Gin was standing on the Bow, looking down at Sanji. 'Wow, how long was I spacing for?' he wonderd. Then started to pay attention to what Gin was saying.

"Tell him," He said pointing at Luffy, "that we will meet again in the Grand Line."

"you changed your mind?" Sanji asked a little confused, but with hope in his voice. Luffy would be very exited about that, and Gin asn't being coweredly anymore.

"Yes, I may not live, but that makes me want to do it how dying can do that to you." Gin said with seriousness, but still laughed a little.

"Heh." Sanji puffed.

"I can Keep the boat right? I don't think I'll return it." Gin said with amused expresion.

"I'd hurt if you tried." Sanji answered back equally amused. Gin's expression changed to one of remorse and sadness as he looked at the damage Don had caused. The fin was still a wreak, and the little fish boat cannon was impalied into the deck.

"I'm sorry, fo what I have brought upon you." Gin said with remorse and sadness that mached his expression.

"Don't wrry about i-" Sanji was cut off by some boards shiffting then falling into the sea. It was out on a part of Don destroyed ship, there fas a huge stack of boards, that once looked to have been a room. The room must have collapsed when the ship was cut in half. As Sanji looked confused and curiouly, Gins eyes had widen with suprise and relife.

"Sanji, I'm sorry, but I have one more thing to ask you." Gin said apologetically, but with seriousness, and hope. Somehow Sanji new this must be something vwry important to Gin, so he paid close attention.

"What is it?" Sanji asked suspisously, with all that had happend he didn't know what would happen next, seeing the hopefulness in Gin eyes did't help eaither. Sanji stood up as he listend for an answer and brushed his black jacket off.

"Would you please cara for whatever is under those boards." Gin asked the hope in his eyes getting stronger.

"I dunno... You want me to take care of what ever is under there. Is it alive?" He asked still suspisous.

"Please! I beg of you!" Gin cried out. This suprised Sanji a little, Gin didn't seem like one to beg. He must have been very desperat to beg to Sanji.

"Huh..." Sanji sighed, really there was no other choice if he was going to beg like that, "fine, but I feel like I'm going to regret this later." He said fully meaning it, he felt like he was digging into something that was over hi head. Luckly Gin haden't heard Sanji say the last part because he had muttred it to himself.

"Thank you Sanji!" Gin cried out, he looked so relived, tha Sanji couldn't help but smile a little. "I'd better go now, don't forget to tell Luffy my message, later." Gin said smiling as the sail lowered, and the boat started to move.

"Yay, yay...I won't forget. Now get out of here." Sanji said waving his hand in a go on gesture.

"I'm sorry, again, for all the trouble I have brought you." Gin said as boat flated further away.

"Quit worring about it!" Sanji yelled waving at the boat as it floated further away. The boat started to dissapper on the horizon, and when it did Sanji lowerd hi hand and sighed.

"Hmmm...What do I do now?" He asked out loud to himself. He glanced down at Luffy, who had sleeped through the whole thing, and somehow Sanji didn't find that very suprising.

Just as Sanji was thinking about how annoying Luffy could be, some Board shifted again and fell into the water. DSanji looked at it carefully again then started to make his way across the brioken fin towards the pile of boards. He jumped on floting segments of the once great ship untill he reached the collapsed room.

"Might as well find out whats under here." Sanji said to himself. 'by what Gin said it is probably alive, it better not be some wild animal or you can forget it Gin. But it mast have been inportant.' Sanji mused to himself as he shifted the boards out of the way. As he slowly started to uncover the room, he noticed that it must have been a jail room. There were chains in it and he found a couple of bars. 'What could be so important to Gin in a jail cell?' Sanji finally had made enough room so that hecould crawl into the room. It took a few moments for hi eyes to get use to the darkness, but once it did he could see that this jail cell was different than normal. For starters the walls were coverd in a weird stone. It was green with Blue specles in it. It was cracked were the walls had collapsed, but he could see that it had most likely hac covered all of the walls. He also saw chains made out of the same stone hanging all around. 'Okay......what the heck was kept in here?"

Sanji was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the pile of boards at the other end of the room. He did notice it though, when it shifted and more fell off. 'Is that what was kept in here?" Sanji wondered as he rushed to the other side of the room and started to take more boards off. 'No way....Gin next time we met you are a dead man.' There under the pile was a girl aroun 14. She was wearing a blue turquise dress with a flower petal and butterfly pattern on it. The dress went down to about her ankles and the sleves hung loosly around her writs. SHe had dark brown hair that fell to about mid-back. The shoes she wore were the same color as the dress and had no heel. In her hair was a barrett in the shape of a butterfly. The strangest thing about her though was the shakles around her writs and ankles. They were made out of that strange stone and were attached to some broken chains. 'A girl, why was this girl prisoner?' sanji wondered, but his wonderings were cut short by a groan. He looked down and saw that as she groand her eyes fluttered opened slightly before falling close again as she sank back into unconsiousness. Her eyes were a blue like the sea, they seemed to keep changing shades of blue, but that couldn't be right could it?

Sanji sighed and put those thoughts away, right now he needed to get the girl and the baka inside. 'this should be interesting.' sanji thought as he lifted the girl onto his back and started to make his way out of the room. "Gin youreally are a dead man next time we meet."

* * *

**Fireheart3205: Finally its over the fist chapter is done.**

**Nagem: It coulden't have been that bad.**

**Fireheart3205:(Glare)yes it was I still can't feel my fingers.**

**Nagem:Ahahahahaha. SUCKS FOR YOU!**

**Fireheart3205: I would kill you if I didn't love you so much.**

**Nagem: Awwww....your my best friend too.**

**Fireheart3205:Anyways...Please review, I want to Know what I did wrong.**

**Nagem: Yay, give constructive comments, but no flames.**

**Fireheart3205:...........**

**Nagem: What?**

**Fireheart3205:.......Constrctive comments? Do you even Know what that means?**

**Nagem:No.....But it sounded cool.**

**Fireheart3205: Whatever. Please review, I won't update until I get 5 reviews.**

**Together: See you next time.**


End file.
